Haunting Shifu
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Shifu has a nightmare about confronting Tai Lung and wishes that it wouldn't happen. It's kinda like drama and something like that. Tell me what you think!


Haunting Shifu

by: Terrell James

It was the middle of the night, and Shifu was trouble sleeping because of what happened after Tai Lung was released in prison. The nightmare started when he came out of there to get his revenge on Shifu. He saw him standing in the palace and looking very menacing.

Tai Lung came closer to Shifu and said, "I have returned to find you, Master."

Shifu looked very serious and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came back to take you down for not bringing me the dragon scroll." said Tai Lung.

Shifu gasped in horror and said, "You will do nothing of the sort!"

He growled softly and said, "Just watch me."

He ran towards the palace and Shifu stopped him with his fist. He leaped over Shifu and rolled him across the room. He grabbed him by the hand and stopped him. He said, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you had to put me in prison. I would've been trustworthy to be the Dragon Warrior. Where's Oogway when you need him?" said Tai Lung.

Shifu said nothing, as if he wanted to keep it to himself. Tai chuckled menacingly and said, "I didn't think so."

"Oogway's gone. Let me go before you force me to do it for you." said Shifu, angrily.

"Bring it!" exclaimed Tai Lung.

Shifu ran to him and decided to take him down with his traditional kung fu moves. Tai Lung did the same and took him down by kicking his feet into his face and gave him a little head-bash. Shifu leaned up from the air and gave him a force field. Tai was down, but got up and decided to continue fighting him. Shifu panted heavily and said, "Why are trying to destroy me? What happened?"

"Because you trained the Furious Five and that ginormous, overwight panda. I only believed in you when I was young. Now, you're against me." said Tai Lung.

"I wasn't against you. It was Oogway's choice. I wanted to be against it, but I have to stand by him." said Shifu.

"You could've stood by me when I wanted that scroll. But could you give it to me? No! All you did was go by the old turtle's choice." said Tai Lung.

Shifu was about in a emotional breakdown and said, "I only did what's best for you. Oogway and I sent you to prison only to control yourself. You can't use kung-fu to attack me."

"You tore me apart, but at least I learned a lesson from all this, you have to learn about the enemy's weakness and try to take him down like a true warrior. Long live the master." said Tai Lung.

Shifu looked completely scared and shocked to see what could happen. Tai Lung ran towards Shifu and decides to kill him. He raised up his claws and scratched his face. He screams loudly and all that's left of his face is his left eye scratched and half his face scratched. Then, he let out his fists of fury and knocked him out. Shifu's hand and half his face were bleeding and his bones were almost crushed. Then, Tai went to him, picked him up and then went outside the palace and decides to throw him out of the palace. He looked at him and said, "Goodbye, master... forever!"

He raised up his hands and threw Shifu out of the palace and then, Tai Lung let decides to kick-swift his feet and knocked him up. Then, he was gone and Shifu tried to get up and asked, "Why would he do this to me? He was like my own son. Why did he have to go after me after everything I've done for him? WHY?!"

Then, back in reality, Shifu woke up, looking scared and completely shaken. He was panting hardly and felt as if the nightmare was over. He whispered to himself, "I wish I could turn things back around with Tai Lung. He would never hurt me like I did to him when I sent him to that stupid prison."

He heard a voice coming from his room and he realized that it was Po. He asked, "Master Shifu, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream." said Shifu.

"Is it that bad?" asked Po.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Shifu.

Po recognized that he's thinking about Tai Lung and decides to go back to the room. He said, "I just wanted to see if you're okay."

"I'm fine. I'll see you in the morning."

Po walked away and Shifu was sighing to himself thinking about what would've happened if he didn't send Tai Lung to prison. He lowered his ears and felt ashamed of himself because Tai was like a son to him. To make his feelings go away, he sung to himself, trying to fight back his tears.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face, it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you would scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have _

_All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you would scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have _

_All of me..._

One tear came from his eye and he looked up at the sky and said, "I'm sorry. I've always loved you like you were my own son."

* * *

This song was inspired from "My Immortal" from Evanescence. This is my first fanfic between Shifu and Tai Lung. It's really awesome! R&R, please!


End file.
